ftfrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Description Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning. Flames produced by this type of Magic provide much more heat than standard flames. The user’s body temperature is capable of melting iron, burning off poison and stigmatas. The users flame are directly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the warmer their flame will become; this effect is referred to as “''Flames of Emotion''”. In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such flames. Spells Inferna's Spells Basic Spells •'Fire Dragon Roar': Inferna quickly gathers flames in her mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a large conic burst of fire. [Destructive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Fire Dragon Iron Fist': Inferna engulfs her fist in flames and then punches her opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5, 1, 2] •'Fire Dragon Claw': Inferna ignites her feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. She can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing herself to jet-propel in any direction she desire. This makes it easier for her to get close to opponents that she wish to engage in close combat. Inferna can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of this spell for use with other techniques. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5, 1, 2] •'Fire Dragon Sword Horn': Inferna engulfs her entire body in flames and then propels herself against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. This attack can also send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from Inferna body. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5, 1, 2] •'Fire Dragon Grip Strike': Inferna rushes towards the target and grabs them with her hand. Whilst giving the attacking arm support with the other, Inferna releases a vast amount of explosive flames at point-blank range, burning the target who is then sent flying several meters away from the user. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5, 1, 2] •'Fire Dragon Roasting Bath': Inferna engulfs her entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Fire Dragon’s Horn Drill': Inferna engulfs her entire body in flames while releasing flames from her hands and her feet causing her to spin on herself and then propels herself against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a very powerful perforing headbutt. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 2, 3, 4] •'Fire Dragon Magnum Iron Fist': Inferna rushes towards the target while engulfing her fist in flames and then punches her opponent. On contact she then releases a vast amount of explosive flames that takes the shape of a giant fist at point-blank range through the target chest who is then sent flying several meters away from the user. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once while in Dragon Force. The variant is known under the name of Fire Dragon Magnum Iron Fist Burst and cost twice as much as the basic technic. [Destructive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 3, 4, 5] •'Fire Dragon Elbow': Inferna creates intense, bursting flames from her elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding bare punch, which she then use to strike the target, who is then sent flying several meters away from the user. [Mobility Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Crimson Lotus; Exploding Flame Blade': Inferna ignites her arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 20] •'Crimson Lotus; Phoenix Blade': While in Dragon Force, Inferna surrounds her entire body with fire and then propels herself toward the target, leaving behind a long wake of flames, and hitting them with a unstoppable devastating headbutt. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 20] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Combined Spells Lightning Flame Dragon's Spells •'Lightning Fire Dragon’s Roar': Inferna combines lightning with her fire, gathering them within her mouth and subsequently releasing them towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range, Mid Range, Long Range] | [Cost: 5, 6, 7] •'Lightning Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist': Inferna creates a sphere of lightning and, utilizing her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, flames around her fist. When she connects with the target, the target is subsequently burned by the flames and electrocuted by a bolt of lightning. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 2, 3, 4] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Inferno Flame Dragon's Spells •'Inferno Fire Dragon’s Roar': Inferna combines inferno fire with her fire, gathering them within her mouth and subsequently releasing them towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive blazing blast, which produces an immense amount of heat and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range, Mid Range, Long Range] | [Cost: 5, 6, 7] •'Inferno Fire Dragon's Magnum Iron Fist': Inferna rushes towards the target while engulfing her fist in fire and inferno fire combined and then punches her opponent. On contact she then releases a very vast amount of explosive flames that takes the shape of a massive fist at point-blank range through the target chest who is then sent flying at least 100 meters away from the user. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once while in Dragon Force. The variant is known under the name of Inferno Fire Dragon Blazing Magnum Iron Fist Burst and cost twice as much as the basic technic. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 8, 9, 10] Navigation